


Antiseptic

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Isaac sneaks her cigarettes.





	Antiseptic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Fault In Our Stars' nor am I profiting from this.

Isaac slips the cigarettes under her pillow. The pillow holds the sharp antiseptic smell made by hospitals. It crawls under her nails and into her skin. The smell climbs through her tubes and wires. 

“Do I smell like a hospital?” Hazel croaks as he slides the cigarettes. 

Gus would make a witty albeit reassuring comment. Instead she has Isaac. He barely avoids becoming tangled in the web of tubes and wires breathing for her. 

“Everything smells like a hospital. Even I smell like a hospital.” 

Their normal: everything smells like hospitals. Her normal: everything smells like hospitals except the cigarettes.


End file.
